pirenea dan pemburu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dua pelari itu melarikan diri. Seborga meninggalkan bukitnya dan Monaco meninggalkan pantainya. {canon, historical}


**pirenea dan pemburu**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Seborga/Monaco. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : wwii canon-setting.

 _(Dua pelari itu melarikan diri. Seborga meninggalkan bukitnya dan Monaco meninggalkan pantainya.)_

* * *

Yang tidak dia sangka, di antara pohon-pohon Pirenea yang rimbun dan berbau hujan itu, ada seorang perempuan cantik.

Kaki kuda berderap kencang dan sebuah panah melesat. Sayang, meleset, moncong panahnya menusuk batang pohon kecil dan daun-daunnya bergerak-gerak dilibas angin cepat panah. Dan derak dahan patah di tanah yang terinjak-injak pun menyusul. Kuda itu meringkik.

Seborga mendaki lebih tinggi pada bukit yang melandai itu.

"Aah, kerja bagus, Pierre. Kita coba lagi nanti, oke?"

Ujung sepatunya berhenti di atas batu.

Di seberang sana, perempuan yang sama menaiki kudanya lagi. Tabung berwarna daun layu ada di balik punggungnya, anak-anak panah mencuat dan sebagian lagi jatuh di sekitar pohon di dekat Seborga berdiri.

Seborga terus masuk ke padang rumput rendah itu hingga akhirnya wanita itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika mata mereka bersirobok, Seborga tersenyum. "Kau di sini, Monaco."

"Kau ...," Monaco ragu. Ia masih memandangi Seborga lekat-lekat sambil menambatkan kudanya di patok rendah di tepian padang yang bebas. "Sebentar. Aku sering melihatmu. Dahulu, saat ..." Monaco menggantung omongannya sambil mengerutkan kening. "... Zaman setelah Renaisans. Kau beberapa kali ikut bersama Italy bersaudara. Kau ..."

Seborga mencari pohon terdekat, ia duduk di bawahnya dan menyandarkan punggung. Salah satu kakinya ditekuk dan ia meletakkan tangan di atasnya. Monaco berjalan mendekat, berdiri menutupi Seborga dengan bayangannya.

"Seborga, Nona. Bukan negara, bukan juga sesuatu yang merdeka. Tidak ada satu pun perjanjian tertulis yang mengakui bahwa aku adalah bagian dari Piedmont-Sardinia." Seborga ingin mengulurkan tangan, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman tinggi setengah pipi. "Mengapa kau di sini? Rumahmu, apa kabar?"

Monaco mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia sandarkan dirinya pada pohon yang sama, tetap berdiri menatap sisa-sisa permainan panahnya yang berserakan di dekat pohon-pohon. "Tanyakan pada dua saudaramu itu. Dua kali mereka menyusup ke rumahku. Satu kali sesaat setelah mereka bilang mereka ikut perang. Satu lagi minggu lalu. Bahkan mereka menaruh pemerintahan bonekanya. Tuhan, tolong, aku pusing dengan semuanya," gadis itu berkata trenyuh sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri ke sini?"

Monaco mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengedikkan dagu pada lawan bicara yang tengah menatapnya. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Ya, aku memang melarikan diri. Aku bosan," terang Seborga, tenang lalu bibirnya meluncurkan kekehan jenaka. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu aku di sini. Tidak akan ada juga yang sadar aku sudah menghilang. Lagipula rumahku jauh dari Roma."

Monaco menggembungkan pipinya. Pakaian tua kelabunya kotor, tetapi ketika menyadarinya dia tak bermaksud membersihkannya; percuma. Dia ingin benar-benar berburu setelah ini.

"Berburu dengan rok, Nona?"

Monaco tersentak. Sejak kapan darah Italia punya gen cenayang?

"Aku senang memakai rok. Sayangnya aku juga suka berburu."

"Itu bagus. Ada kuda lain?"

"Di bawah sana," tunjuk Monaco, ke balik bebukitan kecil di utara. "Pinjam pada pemiliknya."

"Oh, kukira kau bawa kuda sendiri dari rumahmu ..." Seborga menengok memperhatikan kuda itu. Indah, kulitnya ditutupi corak cokelat-putih bersih, surainya tampak halus. Dia jadi benar-benar terpesona.

"France bisa ribut melihatku mengendarai kuda melintasi kuda dan desa untuk sampai ke perbatasan sini. Ah, tapi dia sedang sibuk di rumah England, seharusnya tak apa," sesalnya pelan. Dia menyerah terlalu lama berdiri, lantas duduk dan membiarkan pundaknya dan pundak Seborga nyaris menyentuh.

Lama sekali, hening menyusup. Kuda sesekali meringkik dan Seborga bertaruh bisa melihat burung-burung melintas di sela pepohonan.

"Menurutmu ... apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

Monaco menoleh. "Apa?"

"Dalam waktu dekat."

Monaco mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mendapatkan seekor burung. Lalu kupanggang dan kumakan dengan perasan lemon."

"Maksudku—"

Monaco tertawa renyah, sedikit sinis jika jeli, "Aku sudah lelah memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu jauh di depan. Sesekali jangan penjarakan dirimu dengan rencana jangka panjang yang bisa kacau begitu saja. Ada banyak manusia di muka bumi. Mereka bisa saja berencana sendiri dan mengacaukan rencanamu. Efek domino."

Seborga mengelus dagunya. Memang, instingnya untuk seringkali mempercayai wanita tak salah. Ia tersenyum diam-diam.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kaubisa berada di sini? Dan sebenarnya ... untuk apa?"

Seborga terkekeh, _anak ini baru sadar_. Dia pun berdiri, bersiul nyaring dengan kedua jarinya.

Sejurus kemudian, ketak-ketuk nyaring di tanah dan benturan kuku tunggal yang keras yang membentur batu-batu kecil makin menyaring.

"Kudamu ...?" Monaco membelalak, lalu menatap Seborga yang bertopeng sempurna sekali; topeng usil yang membuatnya yakin, anak ini punya sisi lain dari Italy bersaudara yang punya caranya sendiri untuk bertingkah.

"Sudah kenyang, Pierre?" Seborga mengelus surai kuda hitam itu, lalu melirik pada Monaco. "Berburu, Nona. Mari bertanding."

Monaco masih mematung. Lalu ia menggeleng dan mengulum tawanya. Ia beranjak mendekati kendaraannya, melepaskan kekangnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan cekatan pula dia melompat naik.

"Ayo, Pierre, kita berburu dengan orang itu!"

Seborga yang tercengang, sekian detik, hingga kemudian dengan tak sabar langsung menunggangi kudanya. Menyusul Monaco yang telah berada di kejauhan, di ujung padang rumput berpohon-pohon yang sunyi saat senja menjelang ini.

 **end.**

* * *

note:

* seborga, tahun 1729 dianeksasi ke dinasti savoy (kerajaan piedmont-sardinia), tapi tidak ada pakta tertulis/perjanjian internasional resminya. bahkan di pakta unifikasi italia tahun 1861 tidak ada disebutkan juga, tapi sampai sekarang mereka tetap menjadi bagian dari italia, bayar pajak italia, dapat fasilitas ala italia ... so ... nasibnya agak menggantung. (sumber: wikipedia, belum riset lebih jauh)

* monako diinvasi dua kali sama italia, tahun 1940 lalu 11 november 1942. cerita peran monako di pd-ii cukup panjang, sila baca stutenzeehistoryblog dot blogspot.

* * *

a/n: fuaaahh ternyata sebomona bisa masuk setting historikal juga ufufufu


End file.
